The Golden Era
by Silver Millenium SD
Summary: "What are you talking about?" she asked terrified. " That nothing is what it seems" he answered. An old love, an old life and a new shock. What more could Usagi ask for..
1. Prologue

Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Everything was dark. As much as she moved deeper she couldn't find where the light was. She could hear her steps, so loud on the marble floor, and she understood that the place was very big. Suddenly she heard a soft noise behind her and as she turned she saw a light and slowly started going towards it.

As she stepped closer she felt an unjustified fear and the only thing she could see as she came closer to the light was the white marble floor and she started running faster and faster. The fear became stronger until she stepped in front of a majestic door. It was gold with some sort of white flowers on it. She reached for the door and suddenly stopped.

Fear. That feeling she forgot as she looked at the door but there was no other way and she could not stay in the dark any longer. I am leaving here, she thought. She opened the door went outside and stopped in her tracks. In front of her was the most beautiful garden she had ever seen. At the centre of that garden was a fountain. Beyond the fountain was a low wall and behind the wall lay the sea.

As she went down the marble stairs she noticed what she was wearing and stopped. Stunned, she saw that she was wearing a blue long dress and on the shoulders she had a matching cape. Before she started wondering why she was dressed like that the ground started shacking, so much that she stumbled and the calm that had taken over her when she saw the view disappeared. Loud noises, like bombs, started and she looked scared down and the stairs started to crack along with the ground. The fountain broke and as she looked further away she noticed something that wasn't there before.

A man stood in front of the walls. She tried calling out for him, but ground started shaking so much that she fell down and as she looked up she saw the seiling brake down and falling on her.

"Usagi wake up, you will be late again." She suddenly opened her eyes and the first thing she noticed was the sweat that was on her. She had seen that dream before, many times. I will never see scary movies again, she thought as she got up from the bed and went in the bathroom to take a shower.

" Mina Anderson, next time wake me up earlier and not at the last moment." She yelled at her sister as she was having her bath. For the last few months she had decided to take some drawing lessons. She loved drawing stuff because at that moment she thought of nothing else. She felt peace.

" Usagi come on it is late and your bag is ready. I want to tell you something… Why are you still like that?" Mina yelled as she went inside her room.

" Now I am getting dressed" Mina was almost exactly like her, they were sisters after all, but their parents always told them that they were different. It was one of the things that she remembered about them. They always encouraged them to be themselves.

" I am leaving for worke and we are going out today. Love ya see you later dear sister."

"Mina wait I never agreed to this" she yelled at the already closed door. She didn't like going out as much as her dear sister. Anyway, she thought I will talk to her later.

She went at the table next to the door to pick up her keys. As she went to grab them everything went black.


	2. Chapter One: The Restaurant

Chapter One: The Restaurant

As she reached the door she could hear voices inside the house. She remembered what Mina said about going out and she rolled her eyes. She remembered a time when she liked going out, having fun with everyone but all that changed. Now she liked staying in, watching movies, reading and pretty much doing anything inside the house.

" Welcome home, dear sis." Said Mina as Usagi went inside.

"Hey.." before she could mutter anything she felt three pair of hands hugging her. She instantly felt that they knew about the morning when she fainted, although she never said anything.

"What happened?" Usagi asked looking anywhere but them.

"Not much, we just felt like crushing you." Makoto said laughing.

"You are not taking care of yourself Usagi." Rei said as she grabbed her arm and led her to the big couch. "I can see the dark circles under your eyes." She finished, placing her dark hair behind her shoulders.

"I am, everything is fine. Aren't we going out tonight, I should go get ready." Usagi realized her mistake as soon as she said these words.

"And now we know that something is really wrong." Mina exclaimed leaning back on her chair.

"Are you thinking of him again?" asked Ami, worriedly looking into Usagi's eyes.

"No, nothing like that. There isn't anything going on, I am fine." She answered calmly. "I am going upstairs to get ready. Where are we going?" she asked hoping that they would change the subject.

"We are going at Lita's restaurant. And this isn't over blondie. You are going to tell us." warned Rei as she stood up and went to the kitchen to grab some water.

"Fine, whatever. I will be down in a little bit."

"And wear something nice, we won't be alone." Yelled Mina, as she was going up the stairs to her room.

"Great.." she murmured. If they tried one more time setting her up with some guy from their work, they would never hear the end of it. After he broke up with her, the girls tried finding her a nice guy, as they put it.

I really feel tired, she thought as she tried to put on her black dress. That nightmare was the same one for almost every night and the fact that she fainted this morning was warring her. She could not remember when they stated but she was sure that they became more persistent two months ago.

" Usagi are you ready? We are late." Yelled Makoto from downstairs.

"Great. Here it comes." She thought as she finished putting on her black heels. "Who are we meeting at the restaurant again?" she asked them as she reached them at the door.

"Some guys from the hospital." Answered Ami.

Usagi just stood there with her mouth open. She never expected quit, calm Ami to arrange something like that. She was the only one that never pushed her to do anything.

"Don't look at me like that, please. It is not what you think. Mina likes Alex and he just asked me if he could bring his friends. This is not a set up for you." Ami explained watching her worriedly.

"Ami don't worry I am not mad, I know Mina can be very persistent when she wants something." Usagi answered laughing when Ami's face turned red explaining.

"And if it so happens that Usagi finds someone cute to be with, it will be a bonus, right?" Mina said as she winked at Rei and Makoto.

"Let's go, we have some hunks waiting for us." Makoto announced as she opened the door and went to her car.

When they reached the restaurant Ami introduced them to the guys. Alex was Minas crush, he was tall with dark hair and green eyes. Theo and Makoto hit it off as far as Usagi could tell. He was also tall with sand blond hair and blue eyes and Harry was what Rei said the candy she was waiting for. Tall, well build with dark hair and eyes. That left her, Ami, George and Bill talking about random staff.

They were all eating and laughing when a loud noise, like a gunshot was heard. That moment silence fell in the restaurant. Everyone was looking at each other waiting for someone to explain if they heard correctly. But a second gunshot was heard and this time it broke the windows of the restaurant. Everyone screamed and started running. More gunshots started and Usagi was looking panicked at everyone, staying rooted on her seat.

" Get cover." Theo screamed while he tried taking Makoto with him to hide.

Usagi heard Mina screaming her name when she felt burning pain on her shoulder and saw a pair of deep blue eyes, before everything went black for the second time that day.


	3. Chapter Two: The Hospital

**Chapter Two: The Hospital**

 **TropicalRemix** thanks for the review, I can't say yet but you will find out soon enough ;)

Once again, I do not own Sailor Moon

The first thing she felt before she opened her eyes, was that she was laying somewhere soft and warm. Weird, she thought. Probably Mina had taken her back home. When she moved and opened her eyes she was shocked to find that she was neither in her house nor in her room. She was laying on a bed, twice the size of her own, with white silk sheets. She got up from the bed, let her feet down on the crystal clear white floor and looked around.

In front of the bed, on the wall was a big mirror connected with a table and next to it a big door. On the right side of the bed, she saw large curtains and she could barely see through them what she guessed it was a balcony. Where the hell am I, she thought scared. She bolted up from the bed and went straight to the door. When she opened it, she gasped. She got down the three little steps and watched in awe. In front of her was a big fireplace with black couches and bookshelves.

Before she could see more, the ground started shaking and she went straight to another door, that one must be my way out of here, she thought desperately. She tried opening it, but it wouldn't move. She cursed, went straight back in the bedroom and opened the glass doors that led her to the balcony. She could hear the books falling from the shelves and she went straight out. The view was the same one from her nightmares. The man she kept seeing, the garden, the walls with the sea beyond and she screamed at him. He wouldn't turn, the ground shook and she saw as the floor cracked. Suddenly she felt helpless, as it broke down and she started falling. The only thing she could do was scream.

"Serena, wake up, what the hell!" someone shouted at her. She felt someone shaking her as she opened her eyes and shot up from the bed she was laying. The sudden move made her feel, for some reason, pain on her right shoulder.

"Rei, I am fine. Why can't I move my shoulder?" she asked as she lay down again, carefully this time. This time when she looked around, she wasn't in a big beautiful bedroom, but in a hospital room.

"You mean you can't remember what happened?" Ami asked as she came next to her on the bed.

"No, the truth is I don't and I would appreciate it very much if someone explained to me why I am laying in a hospital bed." She answered feeling her patience breaking little by little.

"What is the last thing you remember?" asked Rei, eyeing her carefully.

"We were on a restaurant eating with some guys and then.." she paused remembering the screams the gunshots and the pain she felt before she fainted. "And then someone attacked, I got shot, I fainted and here we are." She finished. "Just my luck, huh?"

"Is that all you remember?" Ami asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yes, is there something else? Is everyone alright? Where is Mina and Lita?" she asked realizing that they weren't in the room.

"No everyone is fine, don't worry no one got hurt, but.." before Ami finished her sentence the door opened and Mina with Lita got in, wearing the same clothes from the restaurant. Just then she noticed that everyone wore the same clothes.

"Rena you are awake, finally and we went outside with Lita to call a doctor and yell at him for not waking you up." Mina said as she hugged Serena.

"Ouch Mina, a little too hard." Serena yelped.

"Sorry I am just so relieved you are ok. The doctors fixed your shoulder and said that you would wake up, but never said when." Mina said as she let go of Serena.

"Well, at least they got lucky. You woke up before we could find them. How are you?" Lita asked as she also gave Serena a hug. Trying to be more careful than Mina.

"I am fine, it hurts at times, but I think, it is expected." Serena answered, smiling. "So when I am getting out of here?" she asked them.

"Well the doctors said, in about two days after you wake up." Rei answered. "Maybe you should stay a bit more. Some of them are very cute." She said teasing her.

"Oh no, thank you very much." She answered, as she tried to sit up.

"So now that you are up, you remember everything?" Mina asked looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Yes, but before you went in Ami thinks that there is more I should remember."

"She remembers only getting shot and fainting." Ami answered as she looked at Mina.

"Well maybe it is better this way." Answered Lita getting up from the bed and going to the window.

"What is wrong, am I dying or something?" asked Serena, trying to lighten the mood. She rarely saw her friends being this serious.

"Well you see Serena, before you fainted there was.." Mina started before the door opened and a doctor got in.

"Serena, how are you, my name is Doctor Bland and I came to see your progress. You woke up sooner than I expected, but you are a strong girl aren't you?" said the smiling doctor.

"I am feeling good doctor, just my shoulder hurts." She answered as looked away when the doctor took some of her blood.

"That is to be expected it's going to take some time to heal. I will run some blood tests and if everything is fine, I think it's safe to say that in about two days you can go home." He answered as he got ready to leave.

"Doctor, I can stay with her tonight, right?" asked Mina.

"Yes of course, but I have to ask your friends to leave, so the patient can rest." He answered.

"Yes, we should leave and we will be back tomorrow morning. We have to bring you clothes anyway." Said Rei, as she gathered her staff.

"Ok girls, see you tomorrow." Answered Serena as they left. "So, Mina anything you would like to tell me?" she asked her sister eyeing her, while she got ready to lay in the spare bed.

"No, not really." She said nervously.

"Mina what were you going to tell me before the doctor came in?"

"Well, the doctor said you must rest. Anything else, can wait until you are better."

"I will not sleep, unless you tell me right now what's wrong."

"Fine, alright. Before you fainted, you remember nothing?" asked Mina as she sat next to Serena.

"Not rea.." and she stopped. A pair of deep blue eyes. No, it can't be. She looked at Mina and knew by the way she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Tell me it's not what I think." She asked her sister, wanting her to deny it.

"I don't know how Serena, but he is back." Mina answered as she took her hand in hers. And her heart, for the first time in years, gave a sting.


	4. Chapter Three: The Truth

Chapter Three: The Truth

Thanks for the reviews ya all and for the support. I hope you like this chapter and more are coming!.

Oh, and I do not own Sailor Moon.

Usagi walked straight to her room. Home sweet home, she thought. The time she spend in the hospital was the slowest one in her life. Lots of things went through her head, but she was relieved that her shoulder hurt little. She wore her pyjamas and lied down.

'Usagi, do you want anything? Water, food, ice cream perhaps?' Mina asked from downstairs.

'No I just want to sleep the whole day.' A few minutes passed, and as the door suddenly opened, she realized her mistake.

'What do you mean, you don't want anything? Are you alright, you love food. It's about the things I told you, isn't it? I am so…'

'Mina stop talking. I just want to sleep for a few hours in my soft, comfortable bed. When I wake up, I will eat the whole fridge alright?' Usagi said while she got under the covers.

'Fine, but be careful, the doctor said you must take care of yourself. You have two hours, then the girls will come. And sorry for barging in, but you eat like an entire army all the time. Now that you are sick you can't start eating like half an army.' Mina added as she was leaving the room.

'Hey.' Usagi said as she threw a pillow at the now closed door. Well, I can sleep now at last.

But sleep never came. She was thinking about all the stuff that happened. They couldn't speak that much at the hospital. The attack at the restaurant and him taking her to the hospital was enough information for now. At first she blamed it all to bad luck, lots of bad luck. But between the attack, the dreams and him she wasn't prepared to face the talk that was about to come, when the girls came to visit.

'So, how are you blondie?' Rey asked as she sat on the couch.

'I feel fine, my shoulder hurts little and as the doctor said in a few days I won't feel a thing.' Usagi answered from her seat in front of the fireplace.

'So, anything you would like to talk about?' Asked Makoto nonchalantly, sitting on the floor in front of Rey.

'You are dying to tell me what happened and I am all ears.' Usagi answered as she watched the flames dancing.

'There is not much to tell, but if you are not ready or you feel some kind of pressure, we will not say anything.' Said Ami, concerned, as she eyed Usagi.

'Nah I am fine, start from the restaurant.'

'Well, the police said it was a group of people that terrorize the entire city. There have been other attacks, but the police have no idea who they are. Some witnesses have seen them and said that they are about five or six people wearing black clothes and masks. As soon as they attack, they vanish into thin air.' Makoto explained.

'And when they attacked, what happened?' asked Usagi looking at Makoto, but Rei answered.

'Some of us got cover under the table, others behind chairs. Smart, by the way Mina.' She said looking pointedly at Mina.

'Hey, I panicked and the chairs were big enough.' Mina defended herself.

'As Rei was saying, I saw you falling and went straight to you, but there were so many people getting in the way and someone pushed me. I fell down and lost any sight of you. Then I heard Mina screaming your name.' Ami stopped talking right then. She didn't want to tell her the rest. They had talked when Usagi was sleeping and no one wanted to tell her the rest. It was too painful for them too.

'And what happened next?' asked Usagi looking at each of the girls. They looked uncomfortable and nervous. That was never a good sign, she though.

'And then I saw him catching you. He showed up out of nowhere. As soon as the gunshots stopped, he carried you and took you out. I followed him and we got into his car. He put you in the backseat and I stayed with you. Before he stared the car he ripped his jacket and told me to put pressure on your shoulder. The only words we exchanged were him telling me, that you were going to be fine, because I started crying.' Mina said slowly, for the first time in her life.

'And then?' Usagi asked, as she was sensing there was more into this.

'Then we arrived at the hospital. He stayed, until the doctors took you in. Then the girls came and..' Mina stopped talking, as she looked towards Rei.

Usagi looked at Rei also and was shocked to find out that she was shaking. It was a fact that when Rei got really angry, to this point, something was really wrong.

'And what?'

'They were all there. All of them. All five of them. We saw them, they saw us and then they turned their backs once again and left.' Rei almost screamed. She got up and went straight to the kitchen. When she came back she was holding a bottle. Alcohol, is the solution to moments like this, Usagi thought.

'Well, we shouldn't expect anything different, right?' Makoto said quietly.

'They made it crystal clear' Usagi whispered.

Five years ago, Usagi, Mina, Makoto, Rei and Ami were happy. They had it all, everything a girl would want. Most teenage girls wanted popularity, money, parents that always said yes to their every whim and handsome, popular boyfriends. Then they had nothing. They were left only with popularity and money. Their parents were friends, just like them. They had gone out and at a terrible car accident they had died. And after a while their boyfriends had left them.

They went through difficult times. At the age of seventeen, they went through stuff few had, at their age and each of them coped with it in their own way. Never again, Usagi thought. She would never depend on someone that much, as she did on him.

'We will be fine. It was the shock of seeing them back, it's not like we are going to see them again.' Ami said with fake confidence.

'I just saw his eyes.' Usagi whispered, watching once again the flames.

'Are you alright sis?' asked Mina.

'I will be.' She answered smiling.

'Come on, get up we are going to the movies.' Announced Rei, as she got up from the couch and left the glass of wine on the table.

'I am in girl.' Makoto said, as her good mood came back once again.

'I am out girls.' Usagi said, as she faked a yawn.

'Why, it will be good for you to go out.' Ami sounded concerned.

'I am tired and didn't get much sleep.'

'Then we will stay with you.' Mina said decisively.

'No, you go. I will be fine. There is food in the fridge and I will go to sleep. No worries you guys.' Usagi tried to comfort them.

'No Mina is right. You are sick we won't leave you for some movie.' Rei tried reasoning with Usagi.

'If you stay I will whine all night.' Usagi warned them. 'Besides, I want to stay alone for a while.' She finished.

'Fine, you win. If anything happens call us.' Mina said. She understood perfectly. Usagi always wanted to be alone when something bad happened. The others tried to push her, to not be alone when she was angry or sad, but sometimes loneliness for a few hours is all Usagi needs. Even if she wasn't always like that.

'Ok dear sis.' Usagi said as they went to the door.

'Bye blondie. We will be back as soon as the movie ends' Rei said, as she hugged Usagi.

'Bye girls' Usagi waved as they left.

When they left she breathed a sigh of relief. After all these, she needs to be alone to think. Why was he back, why at the restaurant and why now? Why? As she was going to the kitchen to take a glass of wine, she heard a knock on the door.

They must have forgotten something, she thought. Mina. She always forgets something, she rolled her eyes.

'What did you forget this..' she stopped dead in her tracks. She just froze, when she saw that the person in front of her had black hair, instead of blonde.

'What the..' She started before speech left her, once again.

'Hey Usagi.' He said and she was left staring at his deep blue eyes.


	5. Chapter Four: The Return

**Chapter Four: The Return**

A.N: Sorry guys for taking so long to update. I am trying to write my first book, in English which is not my native language, I quit my day job for this and I want to find an editor for both my book and this story. Any thoughts, pointers, maybe both?

Other than that my grandpa is sick, so I will try to update at least two chapters per month. Thanks for the support. R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

'Hey, Usagi.' He said and she was left staring at his deep blue eyes.

She dreaded this moment. Correction, she never thought this day would come. She knew he had left for good. He told her that, in a text he send, at her phone. She still had it, for the moments she missed him. She wasn't that heartless, or cruel to forget how much she loved him. On the other hand, a simple sentence ruined the dreams she made. _I am leaving for good, don't look for me. Goodbye_.

She did look for him. She found him in America with his friends, but she never went there herself. It hurt too much. Makoto wanted to go and kick Nicks ass and then, if she had any time to spare, she would kick the asses of the other four. These were her exact words.

She came back from her memories, when she heard her phone ringing, but she didn't even move, as she focused once again, at the man before her and did the first thing that came to her mind. She tried to close the door to his face. It would be the perfect plan, but he stopped her by putting his leg between the door.

'Usagi, wait. I need to talk to you' he said calmly, as if he was expecting that move,

'Send me a text. Since you are so good at them.' She shot back, angry that he still knew her moves. She was a changed woman now, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her at this state.

'Please.' He uttered the word, with something that Usagi thought as regret. Buy no. he wouldn't feel such a thing. It was too late now. But deep inside she knew that she wanted to hear what he had to say. He saved her and to top that, she wasn't like him. So she let the door open and walked towards the living room.

'Sit.' She ordered, as he closed the door and followed her inside.

'How is your shoulder?' he asked, a look of concern on his face.

'Fine. Thank you for that. But I must go and rest. What do you want?' she replied, trying to sound indifferent.

'I came to discuss some things that came up and to see how are you. It's been too long.' He smiled a little, as he watched her curling up on the couch. She did that when they were together and stayed at his place.

'I have nothing to discuss with you. It's not my fault that you decided to run away like a coward.' She took a ship of her wine, trying really hard not to throw it at his face.

'I had to, I wouldn't leave you like this if it wasn't important. None of us would.'

'I don't care anymore. I am not in the mood to discuss this and I won't ever be. So, you see, me and my shoulder are fine. Goodnight.' She got up from the couch and went straight to the door, opening it, showing him that the conversation is over.

'Tell me about your dreams Usa.' He said calmly, as he also got up from the other couch he sat at and once more Usagi stood speechless, her arm fell limb from the door as she tried to comprehend how in the world he knew about it. Not one knew about them.

'You see a castle, don't you?' he continued at the same tone, making Usagi nervous.

'I don't know what's the matter with you. There are no nightmares nor a castle that I am seeing.' She replied stuttering a little at first.

'You were never a good liar Usagi.' He smiled at her attempt to deny it.

'Well, I tried learning that trait from you, but no one is such a good liar as you. Right?' she banged the door angrily, her cool façade fading.

Who told him about this. None of the girls knew about her secret. She could only think of Mina, but she never knew what the nightmares were about. She only saw her a few times tossing on her bed. And Mina told her that she didn't speak with him at all.

'Please Usagi, I am sorry for leaving you like this. I would never have done it, unless there was a reason behind it. I just want to help you, no. I need to help you. You must be suffering. Tell me what are you seeing?' he replied getting closer to her and she took a step back.

'Help? I wouldn't ask for your help, even if I need it. I don't care why you left, I don't care that you want to help me, I would rather die of insomnia, than letting you help me with anything.' She almost screamed at him, the anger she felt fot so many years coming back. And she stood frozen once more. No, she thought.

'So you do have nightmares.' He closed his eyes at this, as if the information was hurting him.

'No, are you deaf? I just told you that even if I had nightmares, as YOU think I do, then I would never ask for your help.' She tried to salvage the meaning of her angry words, but she knows how smart he is.

'I know that you are angry..' he tried to speak but she had enough.

'Angry? Anger is too small a word to describe what I am feeling right now. You left me at my darkest time, you send me a simple text leaving me with so many questions. I didn't even know if you were alive or dead and I searched for you, because I thought that you would never leave me, not like that anyway.' She looked him in the eye, every word that she spoke of, getting louder by the minute, as the memories started once again replaying in her head.

'And I found you. Safe and sound living with your pals, at the United States. Imagine my surprise.' She continued as he lowered his eyes to the floor. 'I was devastated. The man who promised that he would stand by me at all times, having the time of his life, in New York, leaving me and my friends alone to cope with losing not only our parents, but also you.' She stopped to take a breath.

'It was not like that..' he started to say, but once again she stopped him.

'I don't care what it was like.' She said throwing her arms in the air, hurting her shoulder, causing her to flinch.

'Be careful, you are going to open the wound.' He snapped as he tried to touch her shoulder, wanting to see if it was alright.

'Don't touch me.' She ordered, anger making her bitter. She walked towards the fireplace wanting to be as far from him as possible.

'Just listen to me. I would never leave you like that. I know that I hurt you deeply, but if you just let me explain..'

'If you knew about the pain I felt when you left me and if you loved me at all, you would never leave me.'

'Usagi stop making assumptions.' He said angrily.

'Five years, five long years passed. And not once have you tried to contact me, to explain as you say now. I waited and now, it is too late. Get that in your thick, empty head and leave me alone.' Usagi turned to look at him. He was getting angry. He rarely showed any emotion, but right now she could see it, like an open book.

'I am not leaving, until you hear me out.' He answered as he stood tall, folding his hands at the front of his chest.

And at this point, she felt drained. Her head started spinning and she felt weak, both physically and emotionally. She wanted to go to her bed and cry herself to sleep. She couldn't handle that right now.

'Usagi, what's wrong, are you alright?' he asked concern all over his face and he stepped closer to her to catch her once again, if it came to that. She is so pale. She looks like she is ready to faint, he thought, as he tried touching her back.

'I told you, don't touch me.' She tried to yell at him, but it came out as a whisper.

'You need to lie down.'

'I need you out. Please leave me alone.' She pleaded, she really couldn't handle that.

'I can't leave you like this.' He looked at her, regret once again in his eyes.

'Do me this one favour. Please. I will be fine.' No more arguing, she though. She couldn't fight the man that had been her whole world once.

'Alright, but I will be back.'

'No you won't. I can't do this.' She sat up on the couch, watching him getting closer to the door.

'There are things, very important matters, we need to discuss.' He looked at her once more, his hand on the doorknob.

'Goodbye, Mamoru.' She whispered, but he heard her.

'It is not a goodbye Usagi. Not this time.' He promised as he left the house.

.


	6. Chapter Five: Return from the Dead

**Chapter Five: Return from the Dead**

A/N: Sorry for the delay lots of things happened, I have already started the next chapter so I hope it won't take that long to post it. Thank you all for the reviews and for your patience. Hope you enjoy!

'So they are back?' Mina concluded as she took a ship from her coffee.

'Well Mamoru made his presence clear, as for the others we can only guess.' Ami responded, staring into her water as if it holds the solutions to mysteries of the universe.

Three days passed from that fateful encounter of Usagi and Mamoru. The girls were shocked and a little scared. Rei though she saw Jared at the coffee shop next to her place, but she couldn't be sure and the others thought they were being watched.

'He hasn't shown himself again, so i can only hope this is all I will be seeing of him.' Usagi whispered still shaken from what happened.

'On a more pleasant note, I arranged another date with the guys tonight. I spoke with Alex we are going at the Marine Bar, isn't it great?' Mina asked excited.

'Not.' Ami said immediately.

'I'm out.' Usagi answered rolling her eyes at Mina.

'Bored.' Rei also said looking at her phone.

'I have to feed my fish.' Makoto informed Mina of her plans.

'Well, Ami and Usagi you are coming, Rei I don't care you are bored become un-bored, and Makoto you don't have a fish. We have a date at nine we will meet at our place at eight thirty. ' Mina announced looking at each and every girl and was met by silence.

'I could have a fish.' Makoto whispered, breaking the tension and everyone laughed.

'Why are you still dressed like that?' Mina almost yelled at Usagi as she got in her room. In half an hour the girls would be there and they had to leave.

'I told you I'm not coming.' Usagi replied and continued reading her book.

'My great blonde sister, you let him do this to you once, not again ok? Remember what we said?' Mina sat next to Usagi on the bed and took away her book.

'He told me there was a reason.' Usagi whispered, thinking for the millionth time their conversation.

'So? Things happen for a reason, good or bad. The point is how we will deal with them. His treatment hurt you. You obviously still love him..'

'I don't' Usagi interrupted her.

'You will obviously always love him. The point is can you do it all again? Will you stop your life once more for the same reason? We searched for them and they were fine. Nobody kidnaped them, or took their phones, or cut their arms off.' Mina finished getting angry by the second.

'Alright, you win I am up.' Usagi said in desperation, as she threw the covers off of her.

'Great I am waiting in the living room dear sis. See ya' Mina left the room, leaving Usagi to get dressed.

She decided to wear a simple white dress with golden sandals, she heard the bell and realized that she should get downstairs since the girls arrived. As she put her staff in her purse she heard Rei calling her from the stairs.

'I am coming.' She yelled as she opened her door. Then she heard the bell again. She remembered then that Mina talked with Alex and he offered to drive them to the bar. Looking back at her room to make sure she had taken everything, she heard a scream coming from downstairs.

'What the hell?' she murmured as she run towards the stairs. When she arrived at the top, her purse fell from her hands. Five men stood inside her living room, none of them being Alex.

'Are you joking right now?' she heard Rei saying to no one in particular.

'What's wrong?' Ami asked as she came from the kitchen and the glass of water fell from her hands and shattered on the ground.

'Ami, now I have to clean that up and Alex will be here in ten minutes.' Mina said as she was holding her phone to her ear, clearly talking to Alex. When she saw the reason Ami broke her glass, she slowly closed the phone.

Silence fell on the room. No one was speaking for a few seconds until the phone Mina is holding started ringing. The music felt like needles were inside Usagis brain and wished for it to stop.

'Won't you pick it up gorgeous? The caller seems quite persistent.' A mans voice said to Mina.

She brought the phone up without breaking eye contact with him and swiped the phone to answer the call.

'Hey Alex, sorry for before.' she paused as the other person said something. 'Yeah, we might not be able to make it after all.' The caller must have asked the obvious question, why and she answered with a joyless smile 'Some people decided it was time to come back from the dead.' and she closed the phone.


	7. Chapter Six: Two Talking What?

Chapter Six: Two Talking What?

'Return from the dead? Really, always the drama queen, gorgeous.' The man that never took his gaze off Mina, answered.

'After all this time Kyle? Always the asshole.' Mina shot back her voice colder than iceberg and he had the audacity to laugh.

'We didn't come here to fight with you.' Mamoru spoke trying to prevent the coming storm.

'Well then enlighten us, why are you here? You realized that you couldn't handle things the last time, alone, and decided to bring your friends with you?' Usagi cut in furious, as she walked down the stairs.

'Usa please, we are all here to talk to you and explain..'

'How did you know we would be here?' Ami asked, interrupting Mamoru.

'Still asking the right questions aren't you, cuddles?' the man next to Mamoru asked.

'And still not getting an answer, aren't i Zane?' she said sarcastically.

'I heard you talking at the coffee shop in the morning.' a blonde man said, as he sat on the arm of the couch, that move caught Rei's attention.

'Don't sit down, you are not staying. I knew I saw Jared at the coffee shop. Where were you?' Rei almost shouted at him,

'Still having an amazing temper, my hummingbird.' Jared said laughing at her outburst.

'For starters stop with the nicknames we have names and Rei is right you are not staying, you will leave right now.' Usagi ordered them 'What the hell are you doing?' she exclaimed as they followed Jared and sat on the couch.

'I don't believe this, you still don't even care what we say.' Mina almost shouted at them shocked at the situation.

'It's a necessity, we have to talk like civilized people. We let you know we came back and also let you cool off for a few days, so now we need to have a very important conversation.' Mamoru said and tried to avoid looking at Usagi.

'Now he wants to talk.' Usagi responded quietly, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation, but loud enough for Mamoru to hear her.

'I never stopped.' He responded looking at the table, making Usagi go to the kitchen apparently to get something to drink.

'We have other matters to attend to. Matters that we want to go to and not stay here with you talking about something that happened years ago.' Mina cut in furious. Usagi didn't need this, the girls didn't need this, hell, she was sure she didn't need this.

'We know, but if you could calm, sit down and hear what we have to say, then we would leave and you can make other plans.' Jared tried once again patiently, looking at an open mouthed Rei.

'I've had enough of this.' Mina grabbed her purse ' Usagi get over here, we are leaving.' Her sister got out of the kitchen and started to follow Mina that had already opened the door. Suddenly, the door was shut closed, by none other than Kyle.

'Stop being stubborn and sit the hell down to get this over with.' He whispered angrily, so only she could hear him.

'Not even if you were the last man on this and any other planet.' She responded with more anger in her voice than ever.

'Are you sure princess?' he smirked irritating Mina more, if that was possible.

'Ami? What are you doing?' Usagi's voice interrupted their heated staring contest.

Ami had gone to the other side of the living room and sat on a chair. The girls looked at her shocked and Makoto, that hadn't spoken once since all this started, sat on the floor next to Ami.

'What are you doing?' Mina asked.

'They are not going to leave unless we hear them out.' Ami responded calmly.

'Then we'll leave.' Usagi answered desperately.

'Then they will come again. We can't run from this. Let's hear them out and they'll never bother us again. Right?' Makoto asked them, looking particularly at Nathan.

'If you want us to, then we won't.' He answered her vaguely.

'I don't believe this.' Usagi went with Mina and Rei to sit on the small couch.

'Speak.' Mina said through gritted teeth, mad that Kyle got what he wanted.

'Mamoru do the honors,' Kyle looked at Mina, his satisfaction clear as Mina's anger.

'I'll get straight to the point. We left because, staying put you all in danger.'Usagi scoffed at this but said nothing.' A few days before we disappeared, someone visited us and showed us stuff unbelievable. You wouldn't believe us if we told you.' He continued, closing his eyes, preparing for what came next.

'That's why we decided to show you as well.' Jared continued, seeing that Mamoru was unable to.

'And why show us now and not then?' Rei shot back, her eyes turning into slits.

'It wasn't time yet.' Nathan answered her.

'Whose call was that?' Makoto said, as her anger started to get out as well.

'Will you let us show you? And every question you may have will be answered after.' Zane cut in, trying to be the voice of reason. At least, he was thankful Ami wasn't shouting accusations like the other pissed girls.

'Kyle, open the door.' Mamoru instructed Kyle.

He did just that. The girls saw nothing at first, waiting to see a person coming through that door. After a few seconds still nothing, and then they heard voices.

'Hello, girls.'

'Long time, no see.'

Rei screamed, Makoto shot up from the ground and jumped on Ami on the chair, who also screamed, while Mina and Usagi sat shocked with their mouths hanging open. On the floor, next to the guys, stood two cats. Two talking cats. A black one and a white one, with a crescent moon on their foreheads.

'What..' Mina whispered.

'The.. The..' Usagi tried to finish.

'HELL.' Rei finished, shouting again looking at Jared who was trying not to laugh at her.

'That is not possible. Two talking cats? What is going on here?' Ami, demanded answers as Zane watched her getting hysterical like the others.

'Still the same, I see.' the black cat said.

'You expected anything less?' the white one answered looking at them.

'Girls let me introduce you. The black cat is Luna and the white one is Artemis.' Mamoru said as he tried to find a way to explain.

He wasn't the only one, with the exception of three. Kyle stood shacking trying to contain his laughter, as he watched Mina eyeing the cats with a shocked expression and an open mouth, once again. Mamoru couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day that Minako was left speechless and shocked. Jared and Nathan were at the same state as Kyle. Only himself, and Zane were worried, with the situation at hand.

'It's alright boys. We will take it from here.' Luna told them. If only cats could laugh.

'Shouldn't we explain first?' Zane was worried, like really worried. He wasn't sure if they were having a stroke or not.

'Girls touch my forehead.' Luna went close to were Usagi, Mina and Rei were sitting.

'Not in a million years. Don't come any closer.' Usagi ordered as she got her feet on the couch also. A childish move, but she wasn't thinking right then.

'Artemis, go to Makoto and Ami.' Luna ordered him, trying to catch them at the same time.

'Could we also see the things they will?' Mamoru asked, wanting to relieve the experience with her this time.

'Haven't you done this already?' Luna asked back, as she slowly got closer to the girls..

'Not with them.' Kyle answered with finality.

'Alright then. Artemis, ready?'

'Always.'

'Now.' Luna shouted and as she touched Usagi, a bright light got out of Luna's forehead. None was left at the house.


	8. Chapter Seven: Denial

**Chapter Seven: Denial**

A.N: Hey all, sorry for the delay. As for the reviews it may seem that I do not answer them one by one, but I try to answer every question you have in the next chapter of the story. So keep them coming I love each and every one of them and of course you guys. You can also PM me for every suggestion or question you have or simply to chat.

Thanks once again, on with the story ;) Oh, I do not own Sailor moon (this goes for the rest of the chaps).

Usagi opened her eyes and realized that she was in her bedroom. Was it a dream, she thought and looked around. Her eyes fell on the sleeping black cat at the bottom of her bed. Well if she talks then it was real, she looked outside and saw that it was dark. As she tried to get up from the bed she felt a wave of dizziness and nausea, that made her stumble and fall on the floor.

"You shouldn't be up after what you experienced." said a voice coming from the bed.

"So, it was not a nightmare. You do talk." groaned Usagi, laying completely on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

" I'm glad that you haven't lost your drama reactions, Serenity." commented Luna, amusement evident in her voice.

"They are not drama reactions. The stupidest men I have ever met are back and I met two talking cats with light coming out of a mark at their foreheads. Not only that but… Wait a moment what did you just call me?" Usagi sat up and felt another wave of dizziness.

"Sorry, i forgot that you are named Usagi now. No worries it takes a few minutes to remember, after seeing everything. Apparently it's called denial these days. The girls were also knocked out." Luna said, as she looked away from Usagi.

"Where are the others, why were they knocked out?" Usagi asked, worried for her friends.

"Don't worry they are resting and the Generals are taking care of them. I was so worried. When we came back, you all fell unconscious. Artemis and I wanted to take you to a hospital, but the boys said it was just from the shock you went through. Although i don't remember them fainting like that." Luna whispered the last part frowning as she seemed to remember something.

"Who are the Generals, when we came back from what? You are not making any sense, i need to see them." Usagi tried to get up, when a terrible headache hit her.

She remembered a bright light and that she was floating. Then she saw a beautiful castle and people with pale skin and white hair. She even looked like them and they called her princess, princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. The image changed and she was in a room with a woman who looked almost exactly like her, her mother, and they were laughing. Suddenly she was running, she looked behind her and saw four other girls in a uniform, they were her friends and they were also laughing.

They reached the gardens and saw five men in uniforms too. And they run towards them. They stopped only when they were in their arms, telling them that they missed them. The image changed again and she was at the gardens at night. She looked at the Earth with a smile on her face when she felt hands circling her waist. She turned and saw a man with dark hair leaning down to kiss her. Endymion.

But the happiness she felt changed to sorrow. The beautiful scenery changed to ruins and destruction. Dead people surrounded her. Her friends' dead, at the hands of their lovers. Her own love, died to protect her. Her mother also dead and along with her, her kingdom died. The Silver Millennium, the end of an era.

Usagi came back to reality and realized two things. First she was on her bed with Luna on her lap and Mamoru hugging her, but why was he hugging her? Then she realized the second thing. She was crying. She was sobbing, big sobs like she was in great pain and she was, actually. Emotions from over a thousand years ago run through her body. Realization of who she is, who they all are and the pain she felt from what happened in the present all combined, becoming one big mess.

"Mamoru let me go. I am better now." Usagi said, as she calmed down.

"Did you see everything?" he stopped hugging her, but kept holding her hand.

"Yes." she whispered, turning her gaze on her longtime friend and advisor who sat curled on her lap. "Luna, thank Selene you came back." she said happily as she grabbed the cat and hugged her to her chest.

"Serenity I missed you so much. I wanted to come to you the moment i woke up, but I couldn't, it wasn't time for you to know everything. I'm so sorry i left you alone." Luna also cried in her arms.

"How long have you known?" Usagi asked Mamoru who sat on her bed, looking at them with sadness in his eyes.

"Just some time before we left." he answered looking down.

"We chose to wake up the Generals and the Prince first, because Artemis and I couldn't withhold the truth any longer. But Queen Serenity asked us, as her dying wish, to let you live normal, happy lives. I'm sorry princess; we felt so alone and lost." Luna apologized, looking at Usagi with unshed tears.

"Is this why you left us?" Usagi asked, once more, Mamoru.

"Not exactly." he got up from the bed and went to sit on the chair next to the balcony, putting his hands on his knees and looking outside.

"What do you mean not exactly?" she was getting angry. Right now she couldn't handle his evasive responses or his secretive personality.

"A huge part of our decision of waking them was based on our loneliness. Another, smaller part, was based on the fact that we felt a faint pull that something evil was coming. We haven't felt it since then, until now. Mamoru felt that.."

"Luna, i remember that Mamoru can speak for himself. Isn't that so?" Usagi cut of Luna's explanation with a soft but decisive voice.

"Yes i can speak for myself." Mamoru let out a breath, still looking outside.

"Then speak or Selene be my witness I will start throwing things aiming at your head." Usagi said, anger clouding her better judgment.

"When Luna and Artemis came to us we remembered everything. We were together a thousand years ago and we found each other again, like it was fate. We also remembered that the others, even if they were brainwashed, they killed the ones they loved." Mamoru paused and looked at his hands, not once looking at Usagi.

"Continue." urged Usagi, after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know how to explain this to you." Mamoru confessed falling back into the chair, closing his eyes.

"With words!" she said loudly.

"I better go and find Artemis. You should do this alone." Luna said as she jumped from the bed. Usagi opened the door for her and patted her back. "I will be back later." Luna said before she left.

"Now, continue." Usagi said, as she sat back on her bed.

"Five years ago we found out unbelievable things. We couldn't handle it. We were just twenty years old and learned that we were nobles of the Earth engaged in a forbidden love with nobles from the Moon, over a thousand years ago and that now we are in love with the same people. I learned that i am a prince of a planet and that a whole era was destroyed, by battles with some king of magic." Mamoru stopped to take a breath still refusing to look at her. For her part she stood unmoving on her bed, not wanting to know, but realizing were this was going.

"We couldn't handle it. We couldn't see you after this, because we had to sort ourselves out. Luna and Artemis were against our decision to leave; they wanted us to stay so that they could get to know you. Even though you wouldn't remember them, they wanted to be close to the girls you have become. But we had no choice, we had to leave and they came with us, hoping that one day we will return and.."

"You had no choice?" Usagi asked shocked with her mouth almost hanging open.

"Your parents had just died; if we had stayed then, we would just be another problem for you. We needed time to adjust and come to terms with everything.."

"Come to terms with what Mamoru? That you were with the same girls you loved over ten centuries ago? That you were a prince? The fact that you were in denial? Explain to me because apparently i am so stupid." Usagi almost screamed at him getting up from her bed and starting pacing around.

"With everything! You saw for yourself what happened then, you know what we felt, if we had stayed things would be worse. We would become distant, we would have fought almost every day." he tried to make her understand their reasons, his reasons, for leaving. His voice almost matched hers at this point.

"So you needed five damn years to settle everything. You thought that leaving, breaking up with me over a freaking text was better than fighting?" she asked feeling the need to break something.

"Yes! You were a mess emotionally; imagine us fighting all the time. You wanted someone to be there for you, not someone keeping you as far from him as possible."

"So, you find out we loved each other in the past and your first reaction was to keep me as far from you as possible?"

"What would you have done, Usagi?" he asked, getting up from the chair, hitting his arm on the wall as angry as her by now.

"I would have stayed!" she yelled "I would have stayed and fought my emotions, putting them aside for you, because you would need me more than anything. I would rather not eat nor sleep for days, than hurting you by abandoning you. I would have talked to you, i would rather bring myself pain than leaving you alone when you needed me the most because I loved you this much, then and now."

"It wasn't just me Usagi.." he said throwing his hands in the air.

"Oh please, don't even try to tell me you did this for your friends." she rolled her eyes at him putting her hand on her waist.

"No, what i am trying to say is, that i had to deal with everything. What i felt, what the others felt, I had to think what you would feel. I wasn't going to be able to be there for you and then I would have to deal with the pain of letting you down constantly. "

"Well, now Mamoru you have not let me down, on the contrary i am very proud of you." she answered sarcastically, sitting on her bed.

"Usagi, I did what i thought was best for all of us. I thought that one day, I would come back, explained what happened and you would understand at some extent what happened. And then we would built everything from scratch, like a new beginning." he whispered getting on his knees in front of her.

"You really thought that huh? Whose decision was to come back Mamoru?" Usagi asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What this has to do with everything?" he asked alarmed.

"Just answer the damn question."

"Luna and Artemis, opened the discussion." he answered, as he got up and turned his back to her.

Usagi gave him a sad smile, but he couldn't see it. She knew the answer to her question, even before he said anything. He looked so tall, standing before the doors of her balcony looking at the Moon. For a moment she looked at it too and felt, once again, drained.

"You needed more time, right?" she said, still holding on to that sad smile.

"They just voiced what was on our minds." he whispered, turning his head a little towards her.

"But never, voiced it yourselves."

"Usagi you have to understand that it was difficult for us.."

"Stop it, just stop right there. What I've been hearing for the past hour is about you and your feelings and how you did all this for us, because you couldn't handle your feelings. If you had told me all this with my memories still erased, i may have given this a thought." she got up from the bed, trying to gain as much distance from him as possible.

"What do you mean?" he asked, now facing her.

"You are trying to make me understand, that someone who faced with me, the greatest evil of that time, an evil that destroyed two civilizations, and sacrificed himself for me can't handle his own feelings. I would understand a few days, a month or maybe even a year. But, five damn years is a long time. Moving and living like kings, in another continent is not coming to grip with the truth. I am sorry Mamoru, but no. I do not accept any of this." she said as she grabbed her comb, holding on to it like it was her lifeline.

"Usagi, i missed you every day.." he started to say, panicking and getting closer to her.

"Leave."

"I am not leaving until we sort this out." Mamoru stopped in his tracks, when she asked him to leave. No this is not how it ends, he thought. Usagi felt a sense of déjà vu when she heard his words. She felt like the first time they were alone in her home having another, similar, argument.

"I need time to understand everything." she answered, smirking at him.

"Don't do this. Please." he said to her, his hands turning into fists.

"Leave Mamoru, if you don't understand it I can text you the words."

"This is not over." he moved to the door, his hand griping the handle like he wanted to break it..

"It was over five years ago." she said, with finality.

Then something happened that shook Usagi to her core. Her hands numbed and her legs shook. Mamoru turned around and looked at her, his hand opening the door handle. He was crying. Silent tears were running down his cheeks. Then he turned away from her and left.

When Usagi could no longer hear his footsteps in the house, she fell onto her bed and starting sobbing. But this time there was no Mamoru to hug her, only Luna who watched her with sad eyes from the opened door where he stood, just moments before.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Name of the Play

Chapter Eight: The Name of the Play

A/N: Thanks once again everyone who reviews, follows or favorites the story and for the support!

"Usagi, the girls are downstairs. Are you ready?" Luna asked her from the door.

"Give me two minutes and i will be there." she answered, while she tried to comb her hair.

Two days have passed and no word from any of them. The girls had stayed at Usagi's and Mina's house, but they haven't talked about what happened. Thinking about it, they haven't talked much, except from the occasional "how are you?" They took their meals in their rooms and Luna with Artemis tried to be supportive to all. That's why the two guardians decided enough was enough and announced a meeting was going to take place this evening.

When she went at the living room, she saw everyone sitting comfortably on the couches or on the floor next to the fireplace, which was lit. Luna and Artemis were sitting on the carpet, talking to each other, while the girls remained silent looking at the fire, lost in their own thoughts. As she came closer, Mina was the first one to notice her.

"Hey sis. Long time no see, huh?" Mina tried to smile, but only the corners of her mouth lifted a little.

"Yeah." Usagi answered and went to sit next to her. Silence fell once more, until Luna decided to speak.

"I think that it's time to catch up on a few things, girls. Artemis and I have been with you the past few days and we worry. You have not spoken a word to each other and keep everything to yourselves. This is not healthy."

"I think that finding out that we were princesses in our past lives with kickass abilities and the existence of a lost civilization, justifies our current situation Luna" Rei answered with no emotion in her voice, still looking at the fire. The only one looking at Luna and Artemis was Ami.

"We could explain the past, if you have any questions, since you got all your memories back. I understand that this is a great shock for you, but we have a big problem and it needs our immediate attention." Artemis tried to get them to look at him.

"What do you mean? Bigger than this?" Mina asked, her eyes immediately turned to him. Well, bonus for the leader of the scouts, she though.

"Much bigger Minako." Luna said, looking at the floor trying to find out how she was going to tell them.

"Is she back?" Usagi asked, looking directly at Luna. "Is this why, you gave back our memories?"

"Yes." The cat answered closing her eyes, not wanting to see the reaction of her princess.

"Who is back this time?" Makoto spoke, for the first time.

"Beryl." said a voice next to Rei and everyone's eyes turned to Ami.

"No, no, NO. This is not.. I mean.. No!" Rei got up from the couch and started pacing in front of the fireplace and Makoto, who sat on the floor.

"Rich vocabulary Rei, good job"

"Not now Makoto." whispered Rei, furious with everything.

"We have felt a presence, a dark presence, getting stronger. We don't know if it's her and Queen Metallia, but we have to be prepared." Artemis informed them slowly.

You could say he was scared. In the past, the girls and especially Rei, were known for their tempers. He could only guess it is the same now and after the past few days, he was certain that if Rei knew how to use her powers, he would be on fire right now.

"Why didn't you come sooner then?" Mina asked in exasperation.

"We weren't certain. We still aren't, but we had to follow our instincts. We wanted to come sooner; we talked about it with the Prince and the Generals and decided to wait." Luna answered instead of Artemis. She saw his reaction when Rei stood up and if the circumstances were different she would have laughed.

"When did we say, that they got to decide for us?" Makoto asked as she took the poker from the tool stand and started rearranging the wood in the fireplace. She had to do anything, or else she was going to hit something hard.

"This is not the point girls…" Luna started

"Yes it is Luna. They had years to get into their thick heads all this and now you are asking us to do what in a few days? Learn how to use our powers again and fight an evil that destroyed our planets and loved ones?" Ami almost yelled and everyone turned to look at her. She never loses her temper, ever.

"I am sorry Ami. We don't know how to .." Artemis started since Luna was ready to burst into tears. For the first time she didn't know how to handle the situation and Artemis couldn't let her take responsibility for this mess.

"Girls, i think we should calm down and not yell at them for no reason. It's not like they could take a plane and come to us, right?" Usagi defended them calmly.

The truth is, that normally she would cry and expect from her friends to calm her and tell her that everything is going to be alright. But now she had cried, calmed down and thought of everything. They were all hurting and they had all found a missing part of their souls. They were not normal girls anymore.

"I am sorry Luna, Artemis. Usagi is right. You tried to come back to us. I know, it's not you we are furious with." Ami apologized, looking at her hands, ready to cry herself.

"We must get our act together. We have fought with them, we know what they did, both times and now we have a duty. We may have gotten our memories back only recently, but we felt that way towards each other from the beginning. The need to protect each other, you were like my sisters in the past and nothing changed in the present. Fate wanted it that way." Mina voiced her thoughts and everyone shook their heads in agreement.

"Well, I am really your sister now." Usagi teased Mina throwing a pillow at her.

"Yea about that, why is fate punishing me Artemis?" Mina asked dramatically, while throwing the pillow back to Usagi.

"Since you are the leader of the Sailor Scouts, for protecting better the princess?" Artemis guessed relieved that some joy has entered their lives once more.

"Hah, like we are not always together." Rei responded, finally sitting next to Makoto on the floor.

"When do we begin training?" Makoto asked.

"I think the sooner, the better. What about tomorrow?" Luna suggested, now at ease with everyone.

"That's fine with me. I think I remember some moves, though." Ami said thoughtfully, trying to make some combat moves with her hands.

"Yeah right, as far as I can remember i was the best in combat." Makoto challenged them, smirking.

"Keep dreaming, Jupiter. I burned your ass every day." Rei took the bait and punched Makoto, playfully.

"Was it before or after I electrocuted you hair Mars?"

"Stop this. Don't remind me how many times I had to take out a fire, you both started on our training." Ami cut in, rolling her eyes. After that, an argument started between the three of them, with Rei and Makoto challenging each other, on who was the best fighter and with Ami reprimanding them, for their little accidents on the past.

"So are the girls going to stay here from now on?" Usagi asked Luna and Artemis, smiling for the first time in days, while watching the three of them.

"I think it would be best." Luna answered, laying completely on the carpet.

"Of course that means, you are not going anywhere either. We won't be apart from our friends once more."

"Of course Mina." said Artemis, while he joined Luna on the carpet. Suddenly Mina's phone started ringing and everyone stood frozen. Mina got up from the couch and went to the table and see who was calling.

"Oh dear." she commended shocked.

"Who is it?"Rei asked worried.

"It's Alex." Mina answered with panic.

"Pick it up Mina." Makoto said urgently.

"And tell him what? Sorry we can't go out, because we are princesses and protectors from other planets and our civilization was destroyed a thousand years ago from a terrible evil that may or may not threaten this planet now? Or, sorry but our lovers form centuries ago and also from five years ago are back. They may be stupid pricks, but fate seems to have bonded them with us. What should I tell him?" Mina asked throwing her arms in the air and pacing while holding the phone.

"Hello? Mina?" a voice was barely heard from somewhere and everyone stood frozen.

"Mina? Can you hear me? Hello?" the voice was heard again and Ami's eyes rounded up in shock.

"Mina are you stupid? You must have picked up the phone by mistake." Ami whispered alarmed.

"WHAT? What do I do?" Mina whispered, holding the phone far from her like it would solve anything.

"Mina, are you ok? I can hear you. What is happening? Should I come over?" the voice from the phone was heard again.

"Talk to him stupid girl."Usagi said ready to fall from the couch.

"Alex hey! Haha sorry. What's up?" Mina finally answered, when she put the phone to her ear.

"We are doomed." Rei said and smacked her head with her hand.

"Well, I was rehearsing a play. A play, Usagi wrote. Yes, my sister. That's her hobby, writing." Mina's voice was heard again. She was moving her free hand asking for help and looking in panic at the others for help. Luna had her head between her legs in desperation.

"What? The title? Of the play? The title of the play? Yes. It's a very interesting title. I will tell you right now." Mina paused, throwing a pen she found on the table to Usagi, moving her hand and showing the phone.

"What do you want me to do?" Usagi asked not knowing if she should laugh or cry, at what she was witnessing. Before anyone could say anything, the doorbell rang.

"I'm going." Makoto whispered and stood up to open the door.

"Well Alex the title of the play, as I said, is very interesting and it is.."

"Oh, no." Makoto's voice was heard from the door and everyone's eyes turned to the door, where five men stood.

"We are screwed." Mina finished her sentence, still on the phone.


End file.
